


Massive Act

by MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV Promptis NSFW Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Rimming, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Brotherhood era Noctis and Prompto pretend being pornstar and cameraman.





	Massive Act

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 04 (SEPTEMBER 2ND): Virginity || **Brotherhood era boys trying out what they see in porn** || “Make me.”
> 
> I also used one of the prompts that didn't make it into the official list: "pornstar Noctis and cameraman Prompto".

Prompto and Noctis pretend being pornstar and cameraman BH era

"Okay, I think I have this all set," Prompto hums, checking once again that his camera is securely placed upon this stabilizer thing, set on video mode. For what they have planned to do, Prompto is sure that even he will be unable to keep his hands still. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," his boyfriend answers gruffly, although Prompto can see how excited he is from the telltale tent in his pants. 

The blond grins and leans forward to get the camera rolling, but before he can push the button he hesitates. "Okay, just one more time. You're really okay with us doing this?"

"Dude, it was _my_ idea," Noctis replies as he wrinkles his nose in annoyance, a blush high on his cheeks.

"Just asking cuz it's kinda illegal to do these things in our school uniform, let alone film the crown prince doing these things. I could get thrown into jail!" Prompto warns, but sounds a lot more relaxed with the idea since the first time this topic had come up.

"Yeah, yeah, we talked about this. Not. Gonna. Happen," Noctis sighs, loosening his tie a little more before he straightens it again, as if he just remembered that he is supposed to be wearing it on the tape he and Prompto have agreed upon filming.

The blond grins and tilts his head up before he raises the camera as well. "Well then, wanna start?" He asks and wriggles his eyebrows.

"On your mark," Noctis smirks and gets into position. Which means that he just stands there, aloof, in his bedroom, trying to look as cool as possible. Prompto has to admit that it's working, because cool and uninterested is a good look on him. "Just let me get the camera rolling... there. Smile, Noct! You're on film."

Noctis turns to the camera, looking very irritated for a moment before he forces a smile. Prompto doesn't know whether or not he's pretending to be miffed, because it _was_ his idea after all. Whichever it is, it fits the mood and Prompto has to bite his lip so he doesn't ruin it.

"Well, what do we have here? A prince who lost a bet?" Prompto announces loudly instead because that's what they agreed on for the 'plot'. 

Noctis wrinkles his nose in disdain and his gaze flickers down to Prompto's crotch so obviously that Prompto is following it with the camera. "Yeah, that's right. You said you'd suck my dick if I'd manage to eat a whole bowl of super spicy Chicken Curry. And here we are!"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you won that one fair and square," Noctis sighs, once again pulling on his tie, but this time so that it looks good on film. Even as he wonders how his boyfriend is so good at these things, Prompto shifts a little to spread his legs.

"Better get started," he smirks, making sure that the camera is recording that one.

"Better get started," Noctis sighs and steps closer, getting down on his knees with the sourest look ever on his face. Prompto doesn't really catch it for more than two seconds though, because he focuses more on the prince's crotch than his face. That is, until the other is down on his knees between Prompto's thighs. He catches one last shot of his grumpy-looking face before he changes the angle to his own crotch, showing off a respectable bulge.

Yes, thinking about shooting an amateur porn video of him and Noct that no one is ever going to see got him going so much it's showing. Which, considering that they were shooting a porn video, is probably a good thing.

Noctis looks up at him with a deadpan look that sends shivers down Prompto's spine and he holds his breath, watching how nimble fingers make short work of his fly. His dick springs free with the help of Noctis' hand, and he almost gasps when it slaps his boyfriend in the face. The look Noctis sends him then is even sourer than the one before and it makes Prompto laugh nervously, but it seems that this is all part of the plan because Noctis also works his balls free, making sure that the zipper of his pants won't bite anywhere into his sensitive skin.

"Come on, Noct," Prompto breathes, feeling ready to burst already. Noctis cradles Prompto's dick in his hand and rubs his cheeks carefully against it. His skin is unbelievably soft, nothing like his sword-calloused hands and Prompto bites back his moan so that he can keep watching, both in the flesh and through the camera.

"That impatient, huh?" Noctis sighs and it sounds as if he's _so_ annoyed by it, but the blush on the tips of his ears tells a different story. Prompto _knows_ he's just as impatient, but Noctis knows how to tease, so he takes his time. First, he rubs his left cheek and then his right cheek against Prompto's dick and by then, Prompto has no idea how he manages to keep the camera steady. But he does and when Noctis starts giving his dick kitten licks from the base to the top and nibbles down at the juncture to his ball sac, shooting a _killer_ look up at Prompto, the blond has no idea how he will _survive_ this whole thing.

How he does that, Prompto has no idea, but it makes his dick twitch happily. The smolder he feels from that look is enough to make the blood in his vein boil and he has to bite his lip so that he doesn't tell Noctis to tone it down.

But his boyfriend is going all out, copying all the moves that they had seen in porn. Sure, Noctis isn't an actress, but he's strangely talented to look as lewd as possible, even though he does his best to keep a face as straight as he can muster. He opens his mouth wide as he presses his tongue at the underside of Prompto's dick, looks up when he reaches the glans and moans as his eyes flutter shut when he tastes the precum beading at Prompto's slit. 

Seriously, Prompto is aware that he can be pretty slutty in bed, especially when he's on the receiving end. But when he's watching Noctis like this, he thinks that Noctis is almost worse than him.

The prince hums as he takes more of Prompto's shaft into his mouth, which sends shivers through the blond's body and he has to hold his breath otherwise his gasps would ruin the audio of the recording. Noctis bobs his head for show and somehow, it looks better than it feels, but Prompto doesn't have the heart to tell his boyfriend. He looks so enthusiastic about it and - admittedly - it looks good on film. The way his lips stretch around Prompto's girth, the contrast of Noctis' lips against Prompto's pale, freckled dick...

"Shit," Prompto breathes and closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them again, he realizes that he had lost focus on Noctis' face and was pointing the camera somewhere else.

"Fuck," he curses again, which catches Noctis' attention as he adjusts the angle, and he looks up at him with one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised in question.

Prompto's mind is reeling, but then he catches up quickly.

"Yeah, right, I wanna fuck you. Fuck that pretty ass of yours and then cum all over your face," he says before his embarrassment catches up with his mouth.

Noctis just stares at him with wide eyes before he pulls off his dick. He keeps his hand moving lazily as he licks his swollen lips, obviously contemplating the idea. "I... I'm not prepared for that though."

"I can change that," Prompto shrugs, and mouthes 'off camera' afterwards, because he knows that it'll take a while.

"Well... I guess we could then," Noctis agrees, sounding a little less reluctant than before. He licks his lips again and Prompto huffs impatiently because he wants to kiss him so badly right then.

"Get on the bed. On your fours," Prompto orders, because his brain still hasn't caught up with his mouth. "Push your pants down."

Noctis obliges much more obedient than Prompto would have thought and works his fly open while he climbs on the bed, black covers giving off a nice contrast to his grey pants.

"Like this?" Noctis asks and looks over his shoulder to make sure that Prompto is following him.

"Perfect," Prompto breathes as he puts the camera on the bedside table, making sure that enough of Noctis is in the picture before he climbs onto the bed himself. He helps Noctis pull down his pants and underwear over his ass, aware that his own erection is still out in the open, despite the fact that he is still wearing his pants. It kind of makes everything better than it is already.

He takes a breath before he places his hands on Noctis' ass cheeks and pulls them slightly apart to reveal his boyfriend's cute little asshole that makes him smile every time he looks at it. Then he takes a deep breath and licks over it.

Noctis gasps and cries out in surprise and looks back over his shoulder, scandalized. "Don't... I'm... That's dirty!"

But Prompto doesn't listen. He keeps licking over Noctis' quivering asshole, humming as he does. The taste isn't good, but Prompto isn't doing this for the taste, he's doing this for Noctis. He keeps licking so that Noctis relaxes gradually, until he can push his tongue inside and then a finger. Noctis shivers under his ministrations but pushes his ass further into Prompto's face as if he wants more subconsciously. Or maybe not so subconsciously because he keeps pushing backwards and starts to relax as well. Soon, Prompto is able to dip his tongue into the hole, earning another warning gasp from Noctis, but he keeps pushing, keeps working Noctis open. 

After a while, Prompto can push the tips of two fingers inside and uses that to open up his boyfriend's ass further, keeps on doing it until he feels safe to pull away and move on. He watches the now loose and open hole clench and unclench for a moment, before he realizes that he wants this to be captured on film. So he takes the handle of the stabilizer and lifts it up to point the camera to Noctis' ass. He captures all the beauty marks, especially the one right below his opening while he puts some lube on his free hand. He tries to be swift about it although he knows that this isn't how it works in porn, but he's trying. Amateurs do it like this, right?

"Have you ever seen an asshole that pretty? Like, everything about Noct is pretty, but I can't get enough of his ass," he praises, unable to stop himself from doing it because everything about his boyfriend is just so unbelievingly pretty. Even his asshole.

"Prom... stop it," Noctis whines and pushes backwards. "Come on, don't stop there. Don't get me all worked up and just to... look at my ass!"

Prompto snorts and turns the camera to capture the blush on Noctis' upset face.

"Right right," he chortles and adjusts his stance, guiding his dick towards his boyfriend's opening. He manages to keep the camera focused as he brushes the dick against the rim, biting back yet another moan while Noctis moans lewdly. He pushes back for more, impatiently, as if he wants to force Prompto to get his dick inside. But Prompto likes the way Noctis stretches around his dick, likes watching him tease his boyfriend and the way it feels to have the head of his dick kissed like this.

"Prom!" Noctis chides after what feels like an eternity, so Prompto huffs and pushes his dick down with his thumb, just like he had seen so many times in porn and manages to get inside smoothly. Noctis moans as he gets stretched and pushes backwards, working all of Prompto's dick inside of him.

The blond moans, but manages to keep the camera steady with the help of the stabilizer.

"Fuck... you're so good, you know that?" he gasps, showing off a few tentative thrusts before he turns to the side to put the camera back to where it had been before. 

"Less talking more fucking," Noctis sighs and glares back over his shoulder. "Please?"

"So impatient," Prompto chuckles and spreads his legs a bit wider on either side of Noctis' to get into a better position. He pulls back a little, which elicits a moan from his boyfriend, and then thrusts back inside. He does it a few more times, careful, although he wants to do nothing more than to pound Noctis' ass for putting up such a great show on camera. But he knows he needs to be careful at first before they can try more adventurous stuff.

Which turns out to be soon enough because Noctis is pushing back harder himself, demanding more and more which Prompto is easily ready to give him. He changes the angle a little so that he can hit Noctis' good spot more easily and from then on, it's like they have lost their mind. Prompto doesn't care anymore what might look good on camera, he just fucks Noctis as hard as he can while Noctis spurs him on with moans and gasps and the occasional "faster" or "harder".

Soon, he's crying Prompto's name into the mattress, because he is obviously doing him so well and they are both aware that Noctis is going to cum every moment now.

"I'm close, Prom, so close!" 

"Fuck," Prompto curses, hips stuttering, because he's close as well, but he keeps going, focused on Noctis' pleasure. His boyfriend cums with another cry and Prompto has to focus so that he's not cumming as well, because he remembers at the last moment that he wanted to cum on Noctis' pretty face. So when Noctis collapses forward, Prompto pulls out and grabs the camera while he nudges his boyfriend to turn onto his back. He makes sure he's clean and then focuses the camera on where he's furiously rubbing out his orgasm while aiming at Noctis' face. After opening his eye for a moment to realize what is going on, Noctis screws them back shut and opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue and waits for Prompto to shoot his load.

For a few moments, Prompto simply appreciates just how good and enticing this looks, but then it's too late because he's cumming, right on Noctis' tongue and face. He moans lewdly as his scalp is prickling through his orgasm and just hopes that the camera stays steady. When Prompto is finished, he collapses to the side, panting and gasping and feeling...

Dirty.

Noctis coughs and wipes his face off Prompto's cum, staring at it as he pulls it apart between his fingers. "That was..." he breathes, his voice sounding raw and hoarse.

"Yeah..." Prompto agrees. "We gotta burn this camera. Make sure no one _ever_ sees this."

Noctis turns to look at him and snorts. "That bad, huh?"

"No," Prompto exhales and turns to look at his boyfriend. "I don't want anyone to see this..."

"Yeah... I don't want anyone to see your dick either," Noctis says dryly with a snort and Prompto joins his laughter.

"Seriously though, we need to destroy this. This is way too powerful blackmail material."

"I agree... Next time we try to shoot porn, we're not actually shooting it," Noctis sighs and closes his eyes.

"Agreed. No more cameras in the bedroom... Even if you look good on film..." Prompto yawns and lifts the camera to take a post-sex selfie of them.

When he checks the camera, he sees Noctis looking like mashed potatoes and he can't help but laugh. "On pictures though... not so much. Guess I gotta level up my skills, huh?"

"You're fine," Noctis yawns and rolls over to his side, nuzzling his clean face into Prompto's side. "Love you."

"Mhm, I love you, too," Prompto yawns and moves the cursor to the video they had just finished. His finger hovers over the DELETE button, but he can't quite bring himself to push the button just then.

He drops the camera to the side instead and curls around Noctis, both of them falling asleep a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> Some day, someone will find this video and will be shell-shocked. 
> 
> Probably Prompto, who had forgotten it existed in the first place.
> 
> When they're thirty.
> 
> Like, you know, what could go wrong?


End file.
